


After You

by leogos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, faun boy au, idk what kind of au it is tbh, old village au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leogos/pseuds/leogos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei lives in the small village of Verwynne along with Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou.  Tsukishima has a little secret of his own but it is well hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is a short little thing i decided to write and there might be more chapters, but I'm not very sure yet...I know my writing isn't great, but I am trying to get better after all, this is my first story that i have ever written. Please feel free to leave any comments or feedback to help me get better!

  
Quiet. Alluring. Tranquil. These were all words used to describe the woodlands. A beautiful forest, filled with a variety of greenery and wildlife. Many animals and creatures resided inside. Not many ever come upon this forest, but the few that have could try to describe the enthralling experience to their families and neighbors. Their words could never captivate its pure magnificence. Somehow, they always seemed to miss some of the most curious things about the forest.  
  
Not far from these woods was a small village called Verwynne that was always filled with festivity and laughter. At night, one could almost always hear whooping and cheering and the faint sound of fiddles and tambourines in the distance.  
  
It was a late afternoon in Verwynne and people were gathered around a large fountain that was placed in the town square. Two boys, a lanky black haired boy and one with russet colored hair, were spectating from afar.  
  
“Hey, Kageyama…. What’s going on over there?” The orange-haired boy questioned the other as he pointed towards the crowd.  
Kageyama sighed and responded, “I don’t know, Hinata...” with a callous tone to his voice.  
  
They could barely hear anything over the crowd’s sudden cheering. Hinata ran forward, his hand latched around Kageyama’s, and shoved his way through the crowd saying quick ‘excuse me!’s and ‘pardon me!’ They reached the front of the crowd to see a blonde haired boy with glasses who was even taller than Kageyama.  
  
“Oi! Tsukki!!” Hinata called out to the boy, trying to get his attention. The boy looked over swiftly and scowled slightly as he turned his head away just as quickly. The two boys scanned the other to notice he was holding an instrument in his hand.  
  
“Do you think he was playing that thing?” Hinata asked Kageyama, whose attention was focused on the boy’s attitude rather than the fiddle in his hand.  
  
“What else do you think he’d be doing with it??” Kageyama retorted.  
  
Their attention was soon diverted when they heard music emitting from Tsukishima’s direction. He was playing Suite de Loudeac. His fingers moved swiftly along the strings of the fiddle and his bow swept smoothly, back and forth, as he played the jaunty tune. The crowd watched intently, most with a serene look upon their face.  
  
He ran the bow across the fiddle, drawing out the ending note. Once his playing had ceased the audience applauded and a few listeners threw some coins into a cup that was sitting on the ground in front of Tsukishima. The crowd then cleared out and the only ones left standing there were Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima.  
  
“Wow Tsukki! You’re really good…” Hinata praised.  
“I know.” The blonde stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
He picked up the can that was previously sitting on the ground, and dumped the metallic contents into his hand. He fingered through the coins, counting in his head how much he made off of his small performance. He glared at the two before walking off in the other direction, leaving them as still as stone and astonished at his cocky attitude.  
  
“This should be just enough…” Tsukishima whispered to himself, shoving the coins in his pocket.  
  
He entered the small woodcrafter’s shop and wandered around, until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a small wooden flute and walked over to the counter to pay for it.  
  
After some small talk with the owner of the shop, Tsukishima finally left and was on his way. He slipped into an alley, peeking behind him to make sure no one was following. He followed the alleyway out to the back of a few old buildings to meet an area full of large bushes. Checking once again that no one was behind him, he pushed a few branches of the shrubbery out of the way to reveal a small dirt path.  
  
He wandered down the path, carrying his fiddle over his shoulder, and the wrapped flute in his other hand. He began to whistle a random tune as he walked. A few birds around him began to mimic his sound, adding a nice echo to the song.  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever, Tsukishima finally arrived at his destination. He sat down on the large, flattened out boulder in front of him and kicked off his shoes. He set the flute down next to him and removed his fiddle from its case.  
  
He warmed up the fiddle by lightly strumming a few notes, and then began to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He smiled contently as he ran the bow back and forth over the strings. He heard the rustle of leaves as they blew softly in the wind. Tsukishima felt someone else’s presence in the woods and he knew exactly who it was.  
  
He paused his playing and looked up to see a faun with dark black-brown hair and freckles peeking out from behind a tree.  
  
“It’s just me, Yamaguchi.” The blonde called out with slight reassurance.  
  
The faun hobbled out from behind the tree and giggled, making his way over to Tsukishima. He plopped himself down next to Tsukishima and smiled.  
  
“Long time no see, Tsukki!” he bantered, nudging Tsukishima in the side with his elbow.  
  
“I’ve been… busy...” Tsukishima responded with slight secrecy in his voice.  
“What do you mean busy? What were you doing?” Yamaguchi now wore a slightly concerned expression and stared intently at the other.  
“I was just trying to get some money so I could…” He trailed off as he picked the wrapped flute up and handed it to Yamaguchi.  
  
Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima, his brown eyes glowing with curiosity as to what the gift was. He unwrapped it and took in a deep breath when he realized what it was.  
  
“It’s a flute! Now we can play beautiful music together!”  
  
Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima with gratitude and the boy froze up, not appreciating the sudden embrace. He smiled slightly and then lifted Yamaguchi’s arms off of him.  
  
“So are you going to try it out or not?” Tsukishima asked curtly.  
  
The faun chuckled and said, “Sorry, Tsukki!” before picking up the flute and placing his lips to the mouthpiece.  
  
Yamaguchi began to play the beginning notes of “The Butterfly” while keeping tempo by tapping his hoof on the ground. Tsukishima easily caught on to the song he was playing and joined in on his fiddle. The blonde sat rigidly on the boulder, hitting each note perfectly as he began to lose himself in the lively piece. Tsukishima subconsciously began to add movement to his playing, and was eventually standing and tapping his foot rapidly to the beat of the tune. Yamaguchi began to dance around him as he played the flute, his fingers quickly moving over one hole to another.  
  
They finally ended the song, holding out the last note until it faded. Tsukishima removed the fiddle from beneath his chin and carefully placed it back inside of its case. Yamaguchi shoved his newly acquired flute into the side of a satchel he tended to carry with him.  
  
“Thank you for the flute, Tsukki!” He hugged him once again and then giggled with joy.  
“It’s nothing really…” Tsukishima responded, not wanting to admit the warm feeling it gave him to see Yamaguchi so happy.  
  
  


 


End file.
